


Even Forever Doesn't last

by MischievousParadox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousParadox/pseuds/MischievousParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki had been close as children. They told each other they would always be the best of friends and nothing or no one could change that. But then again; sometimes even forever doesn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Forever Doesn't last

Loki clung to his brother, tears streaming down his face. He buried his head in Thor's chest trying to calm himself but miserably failing.  
He hadn't meant it. He really hadn't. It just sorta happened. And now stoic Thor and a crying Loki sat on the floor of the barn.  
The horse was dead. Loki had killed him. Not intentionally of course but he had nonetheless. Thor had wanted to scream and shout at him at first but when the boy's tiny frame turned on his heels with an expression of sheer panic and fear he couldn't stay mad. Thor had loved his horse but not like he loved his brother. And if Loki had meant to do it on purpose Thor wouldn't have caught him. He'd learnt that long ago. If Loki was up to mischief (that often left Thor on the receiving end) Loki wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near when Thor realized who was to blame. He'd be hiding away in one of his many little nooks and crannies waiting out the blonde's temper.  
This was different. Loki hadn't meant it. What exactly Loki had been trying to do, Thor wasn't sure. The boy was too worked up to get coherent words out that weren't 'I'm sorry' followed by more sobs. Besides, Loki often preferred the company of the horses over that of other Asgardians, so it was pretty obvious he would never intentionally harm one of them. Much less kill one.  
Thor rubbed circles on the younger brother's back, trying to calm him down. Repeating over and over to him that it was okay. Loki still didn't seem to think so. "No it's not!" He finally screeched gripping the front of Thor's tunic tighter. "He's dead...I...I..." He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence before dissolving once more into tears.  
Thor sighed. "It wasn't on purpose." He pointed out still trying his hardest to console the raven haired boy. "He's in Valhalla now." He tried to keep his voice light and happy for him but it was difficult considering he was growing tired of Loki's constant denies of it being okay.  
The boy's bright green eyes looked up to him, the tears resolving for a moment to sniffles. "He is?" He asked hopefully.  
"Of course he is." Thor smiled ruffling his raven hair.  
Loki gave him a half smile and wrapped his tiny arms around his brother's neck; he'd always been fond of his brother's hugs. He didn't get them very often. "Thank you Thor." The younger muttered as he sat up to wipe his eyes.  
It'd been a long time since the two had been that close, Loki realized with a twinge of regret in his gut. But he would never admit that he missed it. Not even to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I've honestly no idea where I am going to go with this but I do plan on writing more. So I guess we will see. Open to suggestions as well.  
> Also the rating is subject to change depending on where I take this.


End file.
